


Anyway you need me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Allison, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Mostly Allison/Derek smut, Negotiations, Outdoor Sex, Spanking, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a means to an end. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyway you need me

"Come here kitten" Lydia pat her lap.

Allison walked over and climbed onto Lydia's lap, knees on either side of her thighs. 

"I don't want to go back to them. They want me to kill you." Allison said, eyes filled with tears.

Lydia stroked her hands over Allison's thighs through the denim of her jeans.

"I know baby I know." Lydia replied. Her gaze moved down Allison's throat to her shirt. "Take your shirt off." She said, her voice light but not at all lacking that authoritative tone.

Allison's hands automatically moved to the top button, shaking only slightly as she undoes each one until she is shrugging out of it and dropping it down onto the ground.

"Good girl." Lydia praised. Allison's eyes brightened at her words, even more so when Lydia gripped her chin and brought Allison in for a kiss. "Is that why they let you come here?" Lydia asked, one hand reaching to flick open the button of Allison's jeans. "To gain the banshees trust?"

She tapped Allison's hip and the girl rose uncertainly, giving Lydia room to pull Allison's jeans part way down her thighs. It's a little awkward, and Lydia would prefer to have Allison spread out beneath her, waiting and begging but there was something about a partially naked Allison on top of her and waiting for her next instructions.

Lydia rubbed at Allison's cunt through her panties idly, smiling at how Allison's legs locked.

"They don't know what I do to you, how I make you feel." 

Allison's hips jerk and falter, Lydia feels a flash of pride, her girl knows what to do now. She's such s good girl.

"What would they do if they knew, Allison?"

Allison bit down on her bottom lip and Lydia used her free hand to encourage Allison to hold onto her shoulders. Allison takes a shaky breath of anticipation and Lydia can feel how wet she is through the thin lace of Allison's panties.

"They may kill you, or disown me." Allison replied.

"Disown you? Now wouldn't that be interesting." Lydia pushed the panties to the side and trailed her fingers slowly from Allison's entrance to her clit and back down again, only pushing the tip of her middle finger into Allison's tight heat. "What would they do If they were to walk in on me teasing you." Lydia murmured.

She pushed her finger all the way in and watched how Allison's back straightened as she mewled. 

"I know kitten" Lydia said soothingly, only waiting a moment before adding a second finger. "Ride me." Lydia instructed.

Allison wasted no time in tightening her hold on Lydia's shoulders and rocking down harshly. Another whine falling from her lips.

"What if they saw me fucking you like this?" Lydia asked, "watching you fuck yourself on my fingers."

She adds a third finger and Allison moans, nails digging into Lydia's skin and threatening to draw blood. Lydia curls her fingers just to feel Allison's walls clench around her.

"What if they saw us? You on your hands and knees while I fuck you from behind with my strap-on? Using you to get myself off first and fucking you until you're begging?"

Allison whimpered "Lydia, please."

"What do you need kitten?"

"More. My clit... It's throbbing."

"Touch yourself. Slowly."

Allison's left hand locks itself more securely around her as her right hand reaches down to touch herself and the effect is instant, Allison's hips rolling and her mouth dropping open in a silent whine. Lydia watches Allison's fingers work slowly at her clit, shaking with the effort to keep from moving to fast.

It wasn't long until she could feel Allison's thighs quacking on either side of her and Lydia could see beads of sweat forming on Allison's brow from the exertion of keeping herself moving. She could tell Allison was close, holding back and waiting for Lydia's permission.

"Fuck yourself like you mean it." Lydia growled. "Make yourself come."

Allison's eyes lit up and she began rolling her hips with a renewed energy, fingers working harder and faster at her clit.

"That's it, you look so good. My good girl." Lydia cooed.

Allison's cries got louder, a flush spreading over her chest and drawing Lydia's attention to the healed cuts over Allison's skin and Lydia suddenly found herself wishing for one of Allison's knives.

Next time, she supposes.

Allison's body tensed and her back arched when the came, her walls clenching around her and slicking Lydia's fingers with a fresh wetness. Lydia coaxes her through it, moving her fingers inside of Allison until she whimpers again. Lydia withdrew her fingers and Allison watched as Lydia licked her middle finger clean of Allison's come. Lydia brings her fingers up to Allison's mouth and holds the brunettes eyes as she licks over Lydia's digits, sucking on them until Lydia feels herself throb.

When she can, Allison climbs off of her and, with Lydia's instructions, gets undressed and lies down on Lydia's bed. Lydia slots herself against Allison and smooths a hand over her dark curls as Allison tucks her head against Lydia's neck.

"What do you want to happen Allison?"

"I want them to disown me." Allison replied immediately. "I don't want to kill you, I love you."

"I love you too." Lydia said

"What do I do?" Allison asked. "Let them see you fucking me?"

"As much as I would love for that to happen, that would most likely just result in your mother killing me." Lydia replied. "No, we need more."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Now, you rest, then we'll eat dinner and I'll fuck you again and if you're good you can go down on me. In the morning you'll go home and play along kitten, let them believe you're on their side. I'll think of something, don't you worry."

"Okay."

"And the next time you visit bring one of your knives, I want to taste you again."

Allison honest to God shuddered in her arms.

"Okay."

"What if I became a werewolf?" Allison asked one day.

"What's that, kitten?" Lydia asked, lifting her head from her work.

"They wouldn't want me if I was a wolf." Allison said.

Lydia watched her carefully and put her pen down.

"You want to be bitten?" Lydia asked.

"I- wouldn't be opposed. I would be powerful."

"But you're not actively searching for the bite?" 

Allison nodded.

Lydia picked up her pen and tapped it against the table a few times as she thought.

"We'll shelf that idea Ally, being bitten is life changing so probably best to avoid that unless you're in a situation where it's needed."

"Like if I almost die?"

Lydia frowned "well, yes. I suppose."

Allison sighed.

"But, you've given me an idea."

Allison looked questioningly at Lydia. Watching her eyes grow mischievous.

"Not here," Lydia looked pointedly to where Scott and Stiles had just entered the room. "I'll tell you once we're somewhere... Private." Lydia leant over to grab Allison's chin, pulling her in for a rough kiss, teeth grazing against her lips. When Lydia let's go, Allison can feel Scott's eyes on them but she can't take her eyes off of Lydia. Her mind racing with whatever idea he banshee had thought of.

 

Lydia pulled Allison's arms up over her head to fasten the cuffs to the corners of the headboard, the cool metal pressing against her skin. Lydia scraped her nails along Allison's skin, leaving red scratches in her wake. She knew Lydia liked her like this, tied so her back was against the headboard, the cuffs head chains long enough so she could make Allison lie down if she wanted her to.

"What's the safeword kitten?" Lydia asked. 

"Silver" Allison breathed, heart fluttering when Lydia reaches over to pick up the dagger.

Lydia presses it against Allison's collarbone, just digging the tip of the blade in. Allison grits her teeth as the flesh breaks, blood seeping to the surface.

"I'm not going to cut you deep, it won't leave scars." Lydia said as she made another cut. 

"Okay." Allison breathed. Letting her muscles relax once the initial burn of pain had faded.

Lydia ran a thumb over the blade, hissing when she caught her thumb on the tip. Allison watched the blood trickle down Lydia's thumb. Lydia caught her watching and holds the thumb up to Allison's lips, she sucks it into her mouth greedily, the metallic taste filling her mouth.

"You still haven't asked about my idea." Lydia remarks, pulling her thumb out with a wet pop.

Allison licks her lips clean and watches Lydia push her legs apart and settle between them.

"You would tell me when you wanted to."

Lydia hums, leaning forward to press her tongue to the blood dripping down her chest and following it up to the cut she made. She repeats the same to the other cut before she meets Allison's eyes again.

"I'll not a threat." Lydia says. "I'm just a banshee, you need a wolf."

Allison tenses. "You want a wolf to fuck me?"

"Not a wolf. The wolf." Lydia smirks. 

"An alpha."

"Derek." Allison gasps. "You want me to fuck Derek?"

"No." Lydia laughed, she reached over to grab the pink rabbit dildo that lay waiting. She pushed the head of it against Allison's cunt and it took all of her willpower to not push down against the blunt pressure. "I want Derek to fuck you."

The intensity in Lydia's eyes made her throb and Allison couldn't help but push down, catching the head inside of her. Lydia stared at her and Allison knew she was in for a punishment. Instead though, Lydia just pushed the dildo in until the ears of the rabbit where pressed against her clit.

"He wouldn't touch me." Allison breathed. "He hates me."

"He hates your family. Imagine Allison, imagine Derek fucking you while I watch."

Allison felt herself clench around the dildo, Lydia pulled it out slowly until just the tip remained inside. She could imagine it, there was no real attraction to Derek, she couldn't see herself dating anybody. Anybody other than Lydia really. But she could appreciate how attractive everybody seemed to be. 

"A werewolf fucking you is bad enough, but an alpha? And a Hale to boot? They would never talk to you again, just like you want." Lydia said, her grip adjusted on the dildo. "Do you still want that?"

Allison nodded. "I want to stay with you, I'll do anything."

Lydia flicked the switch, starting a low buzz that shot from her clit to her throat. Allison moaned, her eyes falling shut. Lydia hooked an arm under Allison's knee and pulled, forcing Allison flat onto the bed.

"But if Derek gets caught fucking me, dad will kill him before we can react."

Lydia shoved the dildo in, fast and hard and it made Allison moan. Lydia smirked and began fucking Allison in earnest.

"Then we film it. That way we have plenty of chances."

Allison pushed her hips against the dildo as Lydia switched it up higher.

"What do you say Allison?"

"Derek's going to need convincing." She gasped out.

"I really don't think he will." Lydia replied, leaning in to kiss Allison. "I bet you'll smell incredible when I'm done with you."

 

Out of everybody Derek expected to show up at his door, it certainly wasn't the banshee and her pet hunter.

The hunter reeked of blood and sex and Derek felt his fingers grip the door tighter.

"Are you going to invite us in?" Lydia asked.

Derek stepped to the side to give them space to walk through. "What do you want?"

"We have a proposition for you." Lydia said, walking over to his sofa and pulling Allison down with her. 

Derek watched them carefully, picking up the scent of nervousness from Allison.

"I'm listening."

Lydia looked to Allison, who nodded and met Derek's reluctant gaze.

"My family want me to kill Lydia and the rest of you."

Derek scoffed. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I'm not going to do it." Allison snapped.

"Easy, kitten." Lydia murmured. Running her thigh soothingly. 

"I want them to disown me."

"And how do I fit into this?" Derek asked.

Lydia straightened her back and held Derek's gaze, "I want you to fuck Allison."

Derek felt his wolf keen but managed to keep his expression neutral as he stared. Allison kept her gaze trained on the ground. 

"And why would I want to do that?" Derek asked.

Lydia moved her hand along Allison's thigh, both Derek and Allison tracking the movement.

"Because, you get to fuck Chris Argent's daughter, you can do whatever you want to her with her or my own permission. You can fuck her wherever you want and however you want. So long as we film it for her parents to see."

Lydia said it with such ease it would have been easily mistaken for Lydia discussing something like homework. Allison's heart skipped again, there was still some nervousness in her scent but it seemed to have faded considerably once Lydia head taken over.

"She's underage, it's illegal." Derek pointed out. He was grasping at straws and Lydia knew it.

"Nobody else will see this. This is a one time offer, I don't intend to share Allison again. She's mine and we're only offering because it's the surest way to ensure that they only disown her as opposed to killing you and me."

"I haven't said yes." Derek pointed out.

Lydia turned to Allison and they shared a long look and Derek can only imagine how long they spent talking about this. Allison nodded and Lydia turned back to Derek, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

"You can fuck her bare."

Images of Allison spread out underneath him, gasping and sweaty, filled with his come and he had to quickly dismiss that thought as he felt himself beginning to grow hard. It would be the ultimate revenge and yes, Allison has always been off limits, first with Scott and now with Lydia. He would never get another chance like this and he would be a fool to miss this opportunity.

"Fine. I'm in."

"Good." Lydia replied. "We'll call you in the next week or two."

"What?" Derek frowned.

Lydia raised an eyebrow and gave Derek a patronising look. "Are you kidding? Allison is seventeen, she is not having your kids, pups. Whatever."

Birth control, right.

"But her parents won't know that will they?"

"No, they won't."Lydia replied. "Now, think about what you want to do. We have rules, but we can talk about that another day."

Lydia left with Allison in tow before Derek could respond, leaving him alone with his thoughts, his mind racing with possibilites.

He could hardly wait.

"Are you ready kitten?" Lydia asked a week later. 

Allison nodded as Lydia shut off the car, they had agreed for a practice run of sorts in Derek's apartment, more for Allison's benefit than anyone else, she was undeniably nervous and neither her or Lydia wanted that. Derek didn't really have anything to worry about, he wasn't there to get her off, he just had to use her.

She hadn't even let Scott come inside her while they were together, but she hadn't been on birth control then.

She followed Lydia out of the car, into Derek's building and stepping inside the elevator. Lydia positioned herself behind Allison and pushed her hand down into Allison's jeans, fingers sliding against her clit and Allison bucked underneath her.

"You're gonna look so good Ally, you're gonna look so good while he fucks you." 

Allison felt her hips begin to roll in small circles as Lydia's fingers dipped further down to her entrance, she felt Lydia shudder behind her.

"You're so wet already." She breathed into Allison's ear. "I can't wait for you to be full of his come, I'm gonna lick it out of you, make you come when he doesn't."

The elevator doors open and Lydia pulls away, Allison couldn't stop her groan of frustration. Lydia stepped past her and kissed her briefly.

"Come on kitten, don't want to keep him waiting any longer."

Allison glanced at the overnight bag in Lydia's hand, knowing that the odds of there being any actual clothes in there are unlikely. The door opens as soon as Lydia lifts her hand to knock and Allison swears to God she sees Derek's nostrils flare as he looks at them both. He's only wearing a pair of sweatpants and honestly, he looks hungry.

"The safeword is arrow, if Allison says that word, or if I feel she's in danger. You stop, no hesitation. If you don't stop, I'll kill you." Lydia explains as she walks into his apartment, setting the bag down on his coffee table. "Deal?"

Derek gestures for Allison to come in and he stays close to her back as they walk. She can hear him taking deep breaths, inhaling her scent.

"What's in the bag?" Derek asked.

"A few... Toys." Lydia replied. "Help yourself."

"Anything else I should know?"

"No kissing, unless Allison asks. No hitting-"

"I would never." Derek growled. 

"Look, I'm just laying out the rules." Lydia sat down. "You don't touch me."

"I'm fine with that." Derek replied.

"So, are you okay with me watching or are you an alpha with performance issues?"

Derek growled and grabbed Allison's wrist, pulling her in front of Lydia.

"Strip." He ordered.

It was intimidating and Allison could tell Derek just wanted to put on a show for Lydia. Allison obeyed, stripping out of her jacket and pulling her shirt over her head, per Lydia's instructions, she hadn't worn a bra.

"I can smell you." Derek said, Allison kicked her shoes off and pushed her jeans and underwear down. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply and Allison could feel herself essentially start to tremble. 

"You look good Ally." Lydia said, eyes watching the two of them carefully. Allison felt herself preen at her girlfriends words.

Derek grabbed Allison and walked her over to his bed, throwing her down.

"Are you ready?" He muttered, pulling his pants down, his cock finally free, he strokes his hand over it a few times and Allison watches it grow hard. 

Allison nods.

"I'm not going to go easy on you." He said, hooking his hands under her knees and pulling her closer. Allison takes a breath and turns to see Lydia walking closer. Before Allison can say anything, he pushes into her, not even giving her a chance to get used to his size before he grabs her hips and drives into her, hips shaping and grinding against her. Derek growls and Allison digs her hands into the sheets as the alpha found his rhythm.

"You feel so tight." Derek muttered, driving into her and she could tell his thrusts were getting more erratic as he got closer. "Make yourself come." He ordered. 

Allison's hand reached down and all it took was two fingers rubbing at her clit before she clenched around his cock and Derek's orgasm followed suit immediately, she felt him pulse inside her and Derek continued to fuck her through it.

"Well, that was fast." Lydia quipped when Derek pulled out of Allison.

"Trust me, I'm just getting started." Derek replied. He looked at Allison and pressed his thumb to her clit, sending another jolt of pleasure through her.

"Werewolf stamina?" Lydia asked, sitting on the edge of the bed to run her fingers through Allison's hair.

"Yes."

"How many times can you go?" Lydia asked.

"I intend to find out." Derek said, fingers pushing into Allison's cunt, he pulled them out a moment later, his come coating them.

"Clean them." Lydia ordered, pulling her hands from Allison's hair.

Obediently, Allison sat up and rose to her knees, feeling Derek's come begin to trickle down her thighs. She crawled towards Derek and took his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean, Derek was sweeter than she would have thought.

"How does he taste?" Lydia asked.

"Good"Allison replied.

"Good, because you're going to have to get used to it." Derek replied.

"Have you thought at all about what you want to do to her?" 

Derek looked predatory again and Allison was sure he was going to fuck her again, right there. 

"I have some ideas in mind." Derek said.

"Are you going share with the rest of the class?"

"I want to fuck you somewhere Scott could see. Then somewhere where anyone could see, Chris included."

"I knew you were a good option." Lydia smirked. "You're going to treat my girl good."

 

Derek makes good on his plans, he pulls Allison out of class and drags her into an empty classroom. He pushes her so she's bent over the teachers desk.

"Scott is on a free now, isn't he?" Derek asked, pushing her skirt up and exposing her ass. "Do you think he'll come looking if he hears you?" 

He brings his palm down hard on her ass, followed by another on the other cheek. He repeats this a few more times until Allison is biting down on her hand to keep from crying out.

"Move your hand or I'll do it twenty more times." Derek ordered.

Allison whimpered and pulled her hand away. Derek pulled her tights down to her knees. 

"The camera loves you Allison, Lydia's going to wish she were here to see this. Maybe we'll let her watch it." Derek said. She felt his cock against her cunt, teasing slowly and brushing against her clit before sliding in slowly. 

"You feel even better today." Derek groaned, thrusting into her, he grabs onto her hair and pulls sharply, pulling her back onto him. "You may belong to Lydia but for as long as this continues you also belong to me."

Allison whimpered as his thrusts got harder and more forceful.

"I see why she calls you kitten now." Derek growled. "Kitten fucked by a wolf, I want to hear you cry." Derek brought his hand down again, the smack echoed through the room.

Allison cried out, fingers digging into the edges of the desk.

"That's what I like to hear." Derek let go of her hair, strong hand moving down her back and down her ass. She feels one of his fingers circle her asshole. Her breath catches and she goes shock still, Derek's thrusts slow to a halt and pushes his finger in to the first knuckle.

Allison cries out from the pain, eyes closing.

"There there kitten, does it hurt?"

Allison nodded against the desk, quiet whimpers filling the air.

"Have you been fucked in the ass before?" Derek asked.

Allison nodded again, "Lydia, a few weeks ago."

"Did you like it?" Derek began to thrust again, keeping his finger securely in her ass.

"Yeah."

"Good. Because I'm going to fuck you there. Not today. But soon." 

Derek slammed into her again, thrusting hard enough to hurt. It goes on like that for several minutes and Allison can't remember how long they'd been there but he definitely wasn't kidding when he talked about wolf stamina.

"Lift your head." Derek ordered.

Allison did so, albeit slowly and found her gaze locking with Scott, who was stood watching Derek literally fuck her from behind.

"Do you know what you are Allison?" Derek asked. Finger pulling out of her and slapping her ass again.

Allison shook her head, dropping her gaze slightly.

"You're my toy. You're here to please me, to take my come like a good girl." Derek grabbed her hair. "Are you a good girl Allison?"

"Yes." Allison gasped.

"Then tell me, what are you?" Derek growled.

"Your toy!" Allison cried out.

Derek snarled, hands grabbing grabbing her hips and she can feel his claws slide out as he comes, so much more vividly than she remembered from last time, she can feel his come hitting her walls as he keeps pounding into her.

She feels it begin to leak from her when he pulls out.

"Stay there." Derek orders. "I want to get a close up."

Allison lies there, feeling all coiled from not having come yet as Derek circles her with the camera in hand.

"How much of my come do you think you can take Allison?"

"As much as you give me."

"Could Scott ever compare to me?"

"No"

Derek chuckled, "poor Scott."

 

Derek felt like a kid in a candystore, honestly, he had so many ideas and so much time to explore every option.

Except for one, he wasn't sure if Lydia would let him do everything and even if she did, there was still the chance that Allison wouldn't want it.

Even if she is the most submissive girl he's ever met. He suspects that it's mostly down to Lydia, he doubts that Allison would let anybody other than Lydia (and himself, under current circumstances) push her around.

Next on his checklist? A blowjob in his car, somewhere public.

So there they were, in the parking lot outside of the store. He had already set the camera up on his dashboard, Lydia had been very clear that if he was going to use Allison while she isn't there, he had to film it. No exceptions.

Allison was quiet as he unzipped his jeans and pulled his dick free. All he had to do was look at her before she was leaning over to take it in her mouth, tongue teasing the head of his cock.

"Good kitten." Derek praised.

Lydia had called him within an hour of his encounter with Allison and then proceeded to yell at him over 'correct aftercare techniques' and 'I don't care if you don't do cuddling, if you're going to fuck my girl you're going to praise her and take care of her afterwards.' Derek doesn't know what happened to Allison after he left, but judging by the anger in Lydia's voice, it hadn't been good.

So he wouldn't be trying anything unless Lydia was there to supervise, he suspected Lydia would cut his balls off if he did something to Allison.

Besides, there's something about knowing that Allison's girlfriend it watching him fuck her that just encourages him

"I wish your father could see you now." Derek said, hand moving to the back of her head and pushing her down, forcing her to take his whole length. He growled as she whimpered.

"I want to fuck you while he watches, while your mother watches. I want them to watch as I fill you with my come."

Allison makes another sound, a choked cry as he feels her swallow her entire length. Derek used his grip on her hair to move her head up and down his cock, literally using her mouth to get off. Allison's breaths are coming out harshly through her nose but she doesn't seem to be struggling to breathe that much, she would tap out if it was.

"I'm going to come soon, Allison." Derek said, he pulled Allison off of him and forced her to look at him. Allison's cheeks were flushed red, lips slick with spit. Her eyes went wide with worry and Derek realised she was probably worried that she had been doing a bad job. "I want you to swallow it all okay? Every drop. Or I'll have Lydia punish you."

He smelt a wave of arousal come from Allison, honestly, Derek wondered what Lydia could do to Allison. He felt like he could learn a trick or two from the banshee. The fact that Allison was wet from his threat actually made him want her to disobey him. With a grunt he pushed her back down, she swallowed his cock with a cry. It only took a few minutes and the sounds of Allison's whimpers to drive him over the edge. He groaned as he came, Allison's body went shock still and dug her hands into his thighs.

When she finally lifts her head she's still breathing heavily and Derek straightens out her clothes and smooths out her hair.

"Good girl." Derek praised. "You did well."

Allison beams at his praise and with his instruction, moves back to her seat. Derek switches off the camera and starts the engine.

"Let's take you home to Lydia." Derek said. "I'm sure she has a few things planned for you."

 

Lydia never thought she would be one to be a voyeur, let alone when Allison was concerned. She was possessive over the girl, as far as Lydia was concerned, Allison was hers. Allison had agreed that she belonged to Lydia, not her family.

So Allison belonged to her and Lydia had never had intentions of sharing.

Until now. 

There was just something about watching Allison on her hands and knees, Derek fucking her from behind. Lydia can tell that the force in which Derek is pounding into her is pushing Allison into the carpet, no doubt cutting into her palms and her knees.

She was barely interested in Derek beyond appreciating his body and his stamina. He was but a means to an end, his role in this was simply to get Allison free from that family. To help her achieve her plans of keeping them all safe from the Argents.

But Derek was fucking Allison hard enough to leave bruises, his hands digging into Allison's hip bones and staring at her in an almost challenging fashion, the hint of a smirk playing at his lips.

Allison kept her eyes focused on Lydia, almost pleading and God, Derek couldn't even get her off.

Lydia moved from the sofa to the ground, crawling over to Allison and gripping her chin and pulls her in for a kiss.

"You look amazing, kitten." Lydia whispers, Derek growls quietly. And she thought she was bad at sharing.

Lydia slips a hand around Allison's throat, squeezing slightly until Allison whimpers. She replaces her hand with her mouth, biting and sucking on Allison's throat and reaching down to play with her breasts, twisting and pinching her nipples. Allison finally starts responding, pressing back into Derek and trying to meet his thrusts.

She knows when Derek comes, she kisses Allison right before it happens and feels her huff heavily against her lips. Allison's weight is thrown into Lydia and she cries out, Lydia pulls back to see claw marks in her hips, blood trickling down from the wounds as Derek backs off.

"I know baby, it's okay." Lydia says, urging Allison onto her back and wrapping her lips around one of Allison's hips and sucking the blood from the skin, swirling her tongue around the gouges. Allison whines and Lydia brings her fingers down to rub intently at her clit.

"You've been such a good girl." Lydia mutters, kissing along Allison's stomach to latch onto her other hip. Allison arches her hips up to Lydia's touch asking for more, for it to be harder, Lydia complies, pushing Allison back down against the carpet.

"You deserve to come, come for me Allison."

Allison cries out, hips shaking and Lydia rubs her through it, murmuring her praises as she goes. When she pulls away she covers Allison's hips with her hands to stem the bleeding and kissed Allison softly, Allison shudders, most likely from her taste of her blood on Lydia's lips.

"Are you okay kitten?"

Allison nodded slowly eyes flickering over Lydia's face.

"Come on baby," Lydia pulled Allison to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's get you to the shower."

"What about me?" Derek asked. 

Lydia glanced over at him while Allison tucked her head into Lydia's neck. Derek was fastening his jeans and reaching for his shirt.

"Do whatever you want, I'm taking Allison for a shower and then I'm going to reward her."

Allison made a small sound against her neck and Lydia rubbed a hand over her hip.

"Fine," Derek pulled his shirt on. "I want her tomorrow morning, first thing. She should stay with me."

"No sleepovers." 

Derek's posture shifted, he clearly didn't like that but after a few tense moments he relaxed again.

"Fine. I'll pick her up tomorrow morning. I'll call when I'm on my way."

 

True to his word, Derek picked her up early, at dawn to be precise. Lydia was less than impressed but said goodbye with a kiss and made sure the cuts on her hips were okay.

Derek drove them to her house and Allison didn't dare ask what he had planned, she didn't need to because Derek was pulling her from his car and dragging her over to where her father's was parked. He pushed her down against the hood and pushed her skirt up, pushing into her hard. It hurts and she finds herself fighting back tears, he fucked into her for a few minutes before he came in spurts, even going so far as pulling out and shooting his load over her thighs and onto the car. He zipped up his jeans and began to walk back to his car.

 

Lydia kept Allison away from Derek for two days after that, mostly to make him cool down after the way he had fucked Allison that morning. There had been no foreplay, no lube, he had just fucked her dry and hurt her. They all needed a break from that, Derek to collect himself and realise he was wrong for what he did and for her to reassure Allison that she wasn't in the wrong and making sure she felt good and safe while Lydia worked out the details of her plan. It was important that they had something to use as a threat, the more the merrier actually. But she needed Allison's agreement before going ahead with any of it, hell, she needed Derek's agreement too.

She also needed to know if what she wanted to do was possible and not just some theory of hers.

Allison is kneeling on the ground beside her, head bowed obediently.

"Kitten?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything in specific Derek wants to do to you?"

Allison didn't speak for several moments and Lydia waits patiently, events eventually, Allison lifts her head and looks up at Lydia with wide eyes.

"He wanted to fuck me in front of Scott."

"He did that already, at school."

"He also wanted to fuck me in front of my dad."

Lydia hums and turns her chair towards Allison, who watches the movement but doesn't react, won't react until Lydia instructs her otherwise.

"A fantasy shared by both of us, but that is off limits for the time being. Anything else?"

Lydia pushed a hand into Allison's hair and yanked, relishing in the sound of her surprised cry. She pulled until Allison was kneeling between her thighs, Lydia pulled her on her hair again until Allison was nuzzling her lips against her thigh.

"He wants my ass." Allison mumbled.

"Does he?" Lydia hummed thoughtfully. 

She switched to stroking Allison's hair softly, smoothing out a knot in her hair.

"Is there anything that you want to do?" Lydia asked. "We haven't done anything for you yet."

Allison brushed her cheek against Lydia's thigh and looked up at Lydia.

"I want you, Derek doesn't... I know he's just supposed to be using me and I'll do it, I'll do anything but-"

"You want to come."

Allison nods apprehensively and Lydia pets her hair, canting her hips and leaning back into the seat.

"Derek wants your ass."

"And I'll give it to him." Allison replied.

"So obedient." Lydia cooed. "Okay kitten, he'll fuck your ass, that'll make him more likely to agree."

"Agree to what?" Allison asked.

"Make me come and I'll tell you."

 

Lydia had sent a message, he knew now where he had gone wrong, he'd fucked up again, lost control slightly and had hurt her. Lydia had refused to let him have Allison until he understood that he couldn't do that again.

But Lydia was dropping Allison off at his apartment soon and he could finally fuck her again.

He knew what he was going to do when she got there, he had prepared for it. Lydia might actually be proud of him.

The door knocked and Derek picked up on the scent of Allison immediately filled his nostrils. He walked over to the door and opened it to let her in.

"Strip off. Lie down next to the coffee table."

Allison nods and walks past him. He locks the door behind him and leans against it as he watches her strip, setting her clothes down on the arm of the sofa. She lies down on the ground just like he asked. Derek walks around her slowly, admiring the view and setting up the camera.

He grabs his bag and pulls out a silver vibrator and a bottle of lube, he pushes apart her thighs and lifts them, forcing her to plant her feet on the floor. He twists the base to turn it onto the lowest setting, pressing it against her stomach and watching her muscles clench under it. He watches Allison's face carefully and dragging it down her thigh and back up and pressing it against her clit. Allison jumped at the initial contact and Derek pressed his hand against her and holds her down against the floor.

"No moving unless I say so, you don't come until I say so." Derek ordered.

"Yes Derek." Allison mumbled.

Derek turned the vibrator up another notch and Alison's thighs clenched.

Derek kept it up for a few minutes before he pulled it away from her, he pressed a finger against her cunt and felt the wetness there, he pushed his finger in and heard a quiet whimper. He pulled it out and quickly replaced it with the vibrator, thrusting it into Allison.

"Ride it." Derek ordered.

Allison complied, moving her hips and grinding against it. He let her do this before he switched it off and pulled the vibrator from her, he reached down and rubbed at his cock through his pants, watching her writhe.

"Hands and knees." Derek muttered.

When she did he stroked a hand over her ass, it was pale and plump and oh so perfect.

He dipped his fingers into her cunt and smeared the wetness over her asshole, pushing one finger inside her. He pulls it out and squeezes some of the slick onto his fingers before pressing them in and listening to Alison's choked cry.

It takes several minutes of careful stretching, listening to Allison and gauging her reactions, the way she rolls her hips back into his fingers.

She's almost ready for him and the thought almost makes him come right there.

He pulls out his his fingers and reaches for the vibrator, covering it in lube before pushing it into her ass, he growls when she moans and pushes back into it. He pulls it out and adds another squirt of lube before turning it on and Allison pushes back onto it. He fucks her ass in earnest until he can't bear it any longer and pulling it out again. This time, he applies the lube to his cock, stroking his hand over his throbbing member.

"Alright kitten, I'm going to fuck you now, fuck you like a bitch in heat."

Allison whimpered in anticipation and Derek gripped his cock in his hand to push his head against her hole. Allison made another sound. Derek holds onto her hips as he feeds his cock into her, not stopping until he's completely inside her and she feels so hot and tight and everything he knew she would be. It makes him want to howl and really take her, take her like his wolf wants him to.

"Good girl." Derek praised.

Very slowly, he pulls out until just his head remains, adds more lube and presses into her. He repeats this a few times before he can't take it any longer and slams into her with so much force Allison is thrown forward, her arms barely catching herself before her face hits the ground. It pushes her ass up and allows him to go deeper, he snaps his hips against her, grinding against her and fucking into her. He feels his vision begin to change and forces himself to keep from shifting. Absentmindedly, he reaches for the vibrator and switches it to full before pushing it inside her cunt, letting out a moan of his own when he feels the vibration of the device against his cock through the thin membrane of Allison's ass. He presses Allison's face into the floor as he fucks her until she's crying out against the wooden floor.

She comes at the same instant he does and he feels his come coating her insides, he fucks her through it until his cock grows soft and slips out of her with a wet pop.

Allison's hips keep circling and her cries become whimpers as the vibrator buzzes within her. Derek strokes his cock and watches his come begin to leak from her ass, dripping down towards her cunt to where lube and her own juices are dripping down to the floor beneath her.

It only takes him minutes to grow hard again and he pulls the vibrator from her cunt and pushes it into her ass to keep his come inside her. He grabs her hips and thrusts into her dripping pussy in one thrust, he pumps into her until he fills her, pulling out before he can finish completely and grabs her by the hair, twisting her and forcing her down onto her cock. She cries as she chokes on his come, he's load is larger than usual, a sign of his wolf trying to take control.

When he pulls away and switches off the vibrator and pulls it out, she's whimpering and come is leaking from her ass and pussy, it stains her lips and it's glorious. Derek is thankful that the camera caught all of that, he may ask Lydia for a copy.

"Good girl." Derek praised. "You took all of my come, there was so much and you took it all."

Allison whimpered and Derek knew what he had to do, he couldn't fuck aftercare up again, especially not when Lydia isn't there to fix it.

"Come on kitten, I'll take care of you now."

 

Lydia has Allison handcuffed to the headboard, she made she to leave enough room to fit herself against Allison's back, mouthing at her throat and massaging her breasts while Derek fucks her cunt in long thrusts. And Allison is a quivering mess by the time Derek finally comes. Lydia just kisses her through it. Kisses her as Derek hands her the key and she begins to let Alison's wrists free, rubbing her thumbs over the marks and kissing her wrists while Derek gets dressed.

"You were so good baby, you did so good."

Allison turns carefully in her arms to wrap her arms around Lydia. 

"Love you." Allison mumbled.

"I love you too." Lydia replied, kissing her on the temple.

She looked up just in time to see Derek making his way to the door.

"Derek, I need to ask you something."

Derek turned away from the door and raised an eyebrow at Lydia, she spent a few moments kissing Allison and pulling the covers around the girl before meeting his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Just how much like your canine relatives are you?" Lydia asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

Derek frowned. "What are you taking about?"

"We've established that you have insane stamina when you want to, but what else can you do?"

Finally understanding what Lydia was getting at, Derek made sure to keep his expression neutral as he crossed his arms. Lydia sat up more, Allison watching him curiously.

"Can you-"

"Yes." Derek replied. "I can."

"Really? Then why haven't you?"

"I have to be at least half shifted, why do you want to know?"

"Because I want you to tie me." Allison replied.

Derek dug his nails into his arms so hard he knew he had drawn blood.

"Twice to be more precise." Lydia continued. "Once half shifted and then again in your full alpha form."

Derek swallowed his growl. "Why?"

"The final nails in the coffin. If they see you tie me they won't want me back, it seals the deal if you're in alpha form." Allison explained.

"And then we give them one last message and we're free." Lydia finished.

"Let me just make sure I understand. You want me to tie Allison, one of these times you want it to be in my full alpha form where I have at least a hundred pounds of added muscle and claws that could tear her in half?"

"That's correct." Lydia nodded. "What do you say Derek?" 

 

Allison knows she shouldn't be scared, she trusts Derek, even if he was going to be in a slightly animalistic state of mind, she knew that he would stop if she said silver.

Derek was watching while Lydia fucked her slowly, two fingers, then three, curling inside of her effortlessly while the other hand pinches and twists her nipples. Lydia kisses along her throat and rubs over her clit with her thumb and biting down on her shoulder, hard enough to make her cry out and arch her back off of the floor as she comes. Lydia stays latched onto her neck while Allison comes down from her orgasm, tongue working over the fresh marks before she slides up to kiss her with bloodied lips and Allison kind of wished that Derek wasn't there, she wanted Lydia to tell her what to do, order her to eat her out until her banshee cried out.

Derek growled and Lydia pulled away, tugging on Allison's lip on her way up. Allison looks over as he walks over, stripping as he does.

"On the floor. Hands and knees." He orders, eyes flashing red and fangs dropping.

"Such an animal." Lydia murmured, walking over to the sofa and sitting down. Allison kneels down like Derek asked. She feels him walk up behind her, kneeling down and running his tongue over her bite. She freezes at the sensation of distinctly sharp teeth dragging over her skin.

Derek grabs her hips and pulls her onto his cock, wrapping his hand around her throat and pulling her up and flush against his back as he fuck up into her. He licks the blood from her neck, growling against her skin as he pulls her down onto him. She can feel his claws grow and press into her skin as his thrusts get harder. She can feel the base of his cock swelling as his knot begins to form. 

Derek growls again and pushes Allison forward, she threw out her hands to catch herself. His grip on her throat tightened to the point where it was beginning to get difficult to breathe, she whimpered in protest and the sound seemed to trigger something within Derek. He threw himself forward, knot expanding and locking him inside her cunt, the heat of his come pulsing through her. Allison manages a choked cry at the pressure.

Derek continued to work his hips, his claws dragging thin lines down her hip as the other keeps a firm hold.

Lydia is kneeling in front of her before she's fully aware, pulling Derek's hand away from her throat and rubbing her own, softer fingers over where Derek had no doubt left bruises.

"How long?" Lydia asked.

"Ten minutes, give or take." Derek replied. "It's longer in alpha form."

Lydia nodded slowly, covering the bite she had left earlier.

"Well, none of us really want that, so we'll keep that as our ace, deal?"

Derek's hips jerked again, pulling another whimper from Allison.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Allison couldn't quite interpret the tone of his voice.

"We have more than enough to go against the Argent's. I'm ending this. Unless they try anything. Then we'll go with alpha form. But I'm saying this stops now. Allison? What do you say?" Lydia asked softly.

"I want to be back with you. Just you." Allison replied.

Derek huffed. "Okay, it's what Allison wants."

"I'm glad you see it our way." Lydia said.

Derek's grip loosened, becoming almost gentle on her hip and Allison felt a sudden abscence of pain.

"I'll be free soon." He said.

 

Derek sat opposite Lydia while they waited for Allison to finish in the shower. Lydia watched as Derek moved his foot almost nervously against the floor.

"I'm sorry, for hurting her." Derek said eventually. "I don't think I'm cut out for this aftercare stuff."

"So I've noticed. But I'm in the wrong too. I should have given clearer instructions. I don't do well with sharing either."

"I hope that this was enough to get her out of there." He said.

"So do I." Lydia replied. "And look, if this does work out... We'll join your pack okay? Pending Allison's consent of course."

"Don't want to share her with Scott?"Derek chuckled.

"Scott never deserved her. You barely deserve her, but at least you're a competent alpha."

Derek turned his head towards the bathroom and a moment later Allison stepped out, looking clean and happy. Lydia got to her feet as she walked over.

"Are you ready?" Lydia asked.

Allison nodded and let Lydia take her hand.

"You'll tell me when you send the tapes?" Derek asked.

"We'll probably show up needing protection." Lydia replied, despite knowing that if the Argent's are going to hunt anybody after this, it's going to be Derek.

"Stay safe. Both of you." Derek says as he looks between them, eyes lingering briefly on Allison. 

"We will."

"Thank you Derek." 

 

Allison didn't speak until they were well out of earshot, she kissed Lydia at the lights and Lydia can see worry in her eyes.

"I love you." Allison said. "Only you."

Lydia blinks at her and frowns, it takes her a moment to realise that Alison's worried. Worried that Lydia will think less of her after all of this. So Lydia takes Allison's face in her hands and kisses her.

"I love you too. You did all of this for us kitten."

Allison nodded. "Anything. I'll do anything for you."

Lydia kissed her once more as the lights changed.

"I know you do. Let's go home okay? You can show me just what it is you can do."

Allison practically buzzes from excitement the entire drive home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> anything more you want to see? requests? leave a comment


End file.
